Krissy's Monster Part 3
by Happygoddess2003
Summary: Sam and Dean have adopted Krissy into the Winchester fold. It hasn't been easy. These final chapters bring the conclusion to the "Kissy's Monster" story. Will they get their man and their revenge? Is that all that's needed to help Krissy find her way back? Please be cautious *Trigger Warning* Rape, Discipline. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Part 3 – Here we are. It's time for the big show. Will Krissy find her resolution and will it be enough? The boys will do whatever they have to do to bring her back from the edge. Careful, dark stuff in here…. Please use caution…I own nothing Supernatural.

 **Chapter 1:**

It had been six weeks since Krissy's "wake up call" from Sam, and she was sticking to the daily schedule and following the rules. She promised herself that she would never again be on the receiving end of a Sam Winchester "attitude adjustment." No fucking way. It had taken three days for her to be able to sleep on her back. Sam helped her, showing her ways to be more comfortable, but he never acted as though he shouldn't have done it. She had a grudging respect for that. On one hand, her ass hurt like hell, but on the other, well, she knew she had earned it. He didn't talk about it or hold it over her head, and for that she was grateful. She loved Sam, but now she respected him and his words, and that was a whole different level of love.

Although she had been mortified by the experience, the truth was it brought out a new perspective in her. She was able to see herself and her past behaviors in a new way, and she was ashamed. She made up her mind to use that "wake up call" as motivation to propel herself forward.

As for Sam, he was more than relieved. He wasn't sure how she would react to him – although he firmly believed Gus needed that spanking, he worried that their relationship would be irreparably damaged by what he had done. Having someone to watch over and protect was a full time job to him and he loved having Pixie being his "one." After all the years of Dean "big brothering" him, it was good to have someone to watch over. Still, all of this was still relatively new to him; he was winging it half the time, using what he instinctively knew about her and blending it with the common sense God gave him. All he wanted was to take care of her and make sure she was safe.

But all that worry was for nothing. To the contrary, he immediately noticed a change in her behavior and her demeanor. She was mindful of her foul, smart mouth, and when a warning was given – she did whatever the consequences were without a fuss. She would start a tantrum, and then she would end it just as quickly, murmuring an apology to both of them. It was impressive. She had thrown herself into the schedule he and Dean had created for her with passion and strength. Most importantly, she was improving at the therapy sessions. She had become less clingy toward Sam, although always next to him, she spoke louder and stronger. She held more conviction in the words she spoke. He was so proud of her. Their relationship had improved profoundly over the past six weeks. He learned that Gus responded well when given boundaries. He took note.

Sam was guardedly optimistic, but then the screaming started, echoing down the hall and bouncing off the walls around him. She was with Dean in the workout area, training and exercising to re-build her core. Sam grabbed his gun and took off down the hall full-force.

 **20 Minutes Earlier, Workout With Dean:**

Dean looked at Krissy. She was drenched in sweat and chugging her water. He was impressed at her new attitude. She brought it all into her sessions and pushed herself to her limits. Her attitude and vigor reminded him of the old Krissy. She was amazing.

"Okay, kid, let's go. On the mat, now," he ordered. "Almost done."

Krissy wiped the sweat from her face and looked at the clock. Fifteen to go. She had this bitch in the can.

Dean squared off with her, intent on teaching her how to maneuver herself out of a hold using her leverage from below. Kissy steeled her eyes at him, and although she barely came up to his chest, he knew not to underestimate her. It was totally possible for her to take him down – hell, he wanted her to. He wanted to make sure she could get out of any hold that a man or monster would place on her.

She was fast. She quickly kicked him twice in the side before he could react. She brought her foot down behind him, sweeping him onto his ass. He rolled to the side and lifted her foot, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back, losing her breath. Dean hesitated for a split second before hearing her say "go go go." She began to roll away from him but he already had her pinned on the mat face down with his knee bent down her back.

Krissy tried to throw him off her by bringing her legs up and jabbing him in the kidneys from behind, but her legs were just too damn short. His knee was between her shoulder blades but he wasn't applying enough pressure to hurt her, although by no stretch of the imagination was it pleasant, either.

Dean leaned forward and whispered into her ear – "Come on! Get yourself out of this. Knock me off! Can you figure out how to do it 'cuz there's a way," he encouraged. Krissy continued to struggle against his knee jammed into her back, getting more pissed as every second passed. "Get OFF, Dean, off!" she yelled.

"You think a vamp is just gonna' let you go?" he retorted. "Listen and I'll tell you how to get out of this. Here's the trick, babygirl. You have to relax your body further into the mat…"

… Screams. Blood curdling, non-stop screams, shrieking and filling the workout room and rolling down the hall began when Dean spoke the words "relax your body". Krissy continued screaming as Dean jumped off her and tried to calm her hysterics. Ear-piercing screams were his answer, followed by more full-on, no breathing, and continued screaming. She hysterically scream-babbled as he tried to reach out and put his hand on her face. She skittered backward on her butt until she hit the corner of the room. Any attempt he made to approach her at this point were useless. Her hands were held defensively in front of her face. She wasn't there. She was somewhere else, seeing something else. She was far off in her own personal hell, living out something he couldn't protect her from. This was a nightmare. HER nightmare. He was about to yell for Sammy when he appeared in the doorway.

 **Present - Workout Room:**

Sam stood in the doorway quickly scanning the room. Pix was in the corner losing her shit. She had checked the fuck out. Dean was standing apart from her, looking at him with a "wtf" look on his face. He also looked both furious and sick to his stomach. He looked back at Tink. Her screaming was being maintained at a level he had only ever heard in one other place – Hell. He stashed his gun as she continued to try to push herself further into the corner, as if wanting to disappear. She began to slam her head on the cement wall behind her.

He looked at his brother with sympathy. He blamed himself, in typical Dean style, for something he never could have known would happen. It was his default setting. He wanted him to feel useful, so he put him to work.

"Dude, go grab the med kid and meet me in the living room. I've got this," he said as he made his way across the room to Gus.

Dean's face turned all business. "I'll grab some towels for pressure on my way," he said over his shoulder, thrilled beyond belief to leave the banshee-level hysterics. As much as he loved his sister, this whole thing was Sammy's specialty. He had a natural ease with her. He was a little jealous of his ability to block out all the crazy around him and focus on the necessary. If only.

Sam had no idea how she was able to continue and maintain the sheer volume level of her screams. A memory flashed quickly back to him: _"He wanted me to scream. He liked it when I screamed so eventually all I did was scream."_ So, Pixie had PTSD. She was in the middle of a huge flashback that was somehow triggered during her workout.

He strode over to her and reached, placing his hand behind her now-bloody head. He checked her eyes and saw blank orbs staring beyond him, staring somewhere back in time to a place that felt as real as the day it happened.

He spoke to her in a normal but soothing voice as he brought himself down onto the floor directly in front of her. "Gus – Gus, shhhh – it's me, it's Sam. You're here at home with Dean and me. Not happening. What you see is not happening. You're safe. Safe with us," he started. He turned his shoulder to get a good grip and palmed the back of her head to try to give it more protection. "Stop, Pix. Stop hitting your head, baby, you're hurting yourself. Come on… look at me. Look for me, I'm right here, okay?" he added. He slipped his left hand under her knees and used every muscle he had to pull them both up from a sitting position. _"Jesus Christ she looks like a peanut but her muscle is heavy"_ he thought. Sam felt like he was old. Way older than he was when they first went to find her so many months ago because she hadn't checked in. _"And thank God we DID, or who knows what would have happened to her on her own."_

Gus continued screaming, her arms flailing until he reached above and pinned them under his biceps. Good. Arms contained. Check. Now he could hold the back of her head firmly against his shoulder. He continued his normal Sam-voice-of-soothing while he moved her down the hall. "Tink, whatever you're seeing is not there. Come on, come on, come on… come back here and talk to me," he urged. His hand was slick and sticky with her blood. He cursed himself silently for not preparing for the eventual flashbacks that came with PTSD. The randomness of it all. One minute you could be fine and the next… gone. He cradled her head as he began to speed up to get to the living room and his brother.

She was still trying to scream, but her voice was going hoarse. _"Thank God for small favors"_ he thought. He shifted her body sideways across the front of his body so he could hold her legs to keep from kicking him. _"And thank God for my freakishly long limbs, amen,"_ he added in his mind.She was stronger physically, that was for sure. He could still manage her, but she could do some damage if not controlled. He sat her down on the couch with Dean by his side; concern sketched on both brothers faces. Dean handed Sam a towel and he held it firmly against the back of her still-bleeding head.

"Pixie – you're here with Dean and me. At home. The bunker. Nobody is hurting you. I won't let them. Do you hear me? Come ON now, Tink! Snap outta it! It's Sam," he said, frustration bringing his voice level up dramatically. "He is not here. You are. You are safe. It's okay," he added.

She tried to raise her head but he held it tightly, cloth staining bright red as he tried to break through to her.d

"Pixie. Talk to me."

Her voice was a croak against his flannel. "Sammy? Sam?..."

"Yeah, baby."

"What…huh…where, ummm…whyyyyy?" she barely whispered.

"Yeah, Gus, you're okay. Try not to talk, okay? I just wanted to know you were back with us. Nod if you are," he told her softly.

She nodded into him.

"You're safe. I promise you are. Nod if you know you are safe."

Again she nodded, struggling until he let her climb up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He could feel her sobs rather than hear them, they shook her whole body. He held onto her tightly, bloody towel in one hand pressed to her head and his other arm wrapped across her body as her shoulders rose up and down. She made little squeaking noises, barely audible. Over and over. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" over and over against Sam. He rocked her, murmuring "Shhhh – hush, Pix, you're safe" back to her.

Dean looked on, his anger slowly rising. He was going to find this sore excuse for a human and end him. They were close – very close – to finding his new location. Oh, he would make him pay for what he had done to her. His hands clenched and unclenched. "I need a drink," he muttered to himself.

Krissy was moaning, now more aware of her surroundings. "…never, never," she tried to say. Sam sighed.

"Wanna say something, Tinker? Wanna say something to us? You have to use your softest voice. Whisper. We will hear you, okay?" he bargained with her.

She looked at them, urgently whisper-speaking. "Never, never gonna end, will it guys? He's always here, inside my head. Crawling around and punching a hole in my ha-ha-happy, whenever he decides tuh-tuh-to. What. The. Fuck." She looked at Dean.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry," she said over and over, giant tears sliding down her cheeks as Sam tried to slide her off his lap. He was anxious about her blood loss. He was itching to patch her up. She squeaked and gripped his shoulders tightly, having none of that nonsense. _"Is he crazy?" she thought._ "No Sammy, don't leave me. Don't you leave me alone. Stay, Dean. Don't go. I'm sorry," she whispered fiercely.

Dean put his hand on her back. "Nope, sweetheart, not a chance. Not a chance in hell. Not ever leaving you. And don't you be sorry. You did nothing wrong. This is NOT your fault," he said strongly while he rubbed his hand up and down her shaking back.

"It's over for me. I can't. No more, please. Please God let it be over," she used her last bit of strength to eke out to them.

Sam felt like he had been holding her head for days. Dean handed him a fresh towel. "You can do this. You can. You are. But we get it, Tink. We know about PTSD. We've lived it, too. You can do this," he spoke deliberately. "Now, no more trying to talk. At all. I mean it, baby," he said firmly to her.

He pried her legs so she was sitting sideways, turning her head to face him. She continued her iron grip around his shoulders. Again, Sam sighed. "Gus, you have to let go of my shoulders. I'm not going anywhere. I need to tell you something. Come on now, put your arms down and look at me," he directed her, using his older brother voice.

She slowly released her hold and put her hands in her lap. She looked at him with her brows furrowed, pointing to her throat and shaking her head.

"I know it hurts. We'll get you fixed up in a minute, but first you have to listen to me. Are you listening?" he asked, now with his patient Sam voice.

She nodded and took a huge gulp from the cold bottle of water Dean handed her. She wanted more. She wanted ice. Popsicles. More ice. She wanted to ask, but instead gave Sam her full attention.

He waited for her. Finally he spoke.

"Flashbacks are normal. This is not something that goes away after a few months, hon. Dean and I can promise you. You aren't crazy. You are okay. You are going through something that sometimes you can't control. Honey, it's not your fault. If I have to say that every day to you, I will. Morning, Pixie, it's not your fault." He kissed her temple and looked into her eyes. He could see she was fading, so he hurried to make his point. "Dean and I can help you with this. Do you trust us? I know you do, Gus," he added.

She nodded her head and winced, closing her eyes tightly from the pain. Sam nodded his understanding.

"Okay, I know. Sit tight for me. One last thing." He bent forward, placing his lips next to her ear. "We are so close to finding him. Just days away. We WILL have him and I promise you, Guster, he WILL pay. You have no idea, Tink." He looked at her and smiled.

She looked back, taking her index finger and sliding it across her throat. _"Imma kill him, Sammy"_

He smiled wider, knowing how much that thought comforted her. (Probably more than he did). It was okay, it gave him comfort as well. He was a monster. Fuck, he just happened to hunt monsters. Damn, it thrilled him to know how close they were to ending him. They would stop him from doing this to another girl. There was no conflict in his mind. No blurred line he was crossing. He looked forward to it – surprisingly, even more than Dean was. This was his family, and when someone hurts his family they pay, end of story. It was as simple as that.

Krissy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Sam looked surprised – she was very clingy, but not so much about the cheek kisses. "Thank you," she whispered. Her eyes began to close and darkness blessedly began to overtake her.

Sam lifted her and put a towel over the pillow, making her lay on the couch while he kneeled next to her, examining her head. "Gotta stitch your head up, Pixie. I'm really sorry. I hate to do this…" he began to apologize.

"It's okay, Sam," she thought she said. "Dean will hold my hand."

What Sam heard was unintelligible garble, with the exception of "Dean" and "hand". That was enough. They would go with that.

Dean pulled her hand into his, lifting her legs off the couch and across his lap. He was ready for her to start pressing as soon as Sam began cleaning her wound. Dean had been on the receiving end of Sammy's meticulous handiwork – the guy was crazy about the risk of infections. It wasn't clean until he said it was clean. He was surprised that she didn't really begin to squeeze until Sam brought the now-familiar curved needle through her torn scalp. She pressed but made no sound. He moved quickly, telling her he was almost done and how good she was being.

"All done Tinkerbell. Ten. You're such a good girl," he praised, covering his work with medical tape. He put his hand against her small cheek, noticing how large his palm looked next to her face. He made a fist – huge. How could any man take their fist and put it against his sister's face? He pushed the thought down, deep down to that place he would draw from soon. She was sound asleep.

He carried her to her pink room, pulling off her sweatshirt gently so she could sleep in her tank and shorts. He pushed her pink comforter up and over her, tucking her in. He went to the kitchen and began to crush ice – making a full bag and filling her insulated Hello Kitty mug and adding a spoon. He threw in a pink straw as an afterthought.

Back in her room, he placed Advil, throat lozenges, and her mug next to her bed. He moved methodically, mentally exhausted but full of adrenaline. He pushed her sweaty hair back from her face, smiling when she turned her head into his palm. "You rest, Pix. We're right here," he said softly.

He met Dean in the kitchen. His brother handed him a shot and a beer. It was all but gone in one sweep of his hand. Dean looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Beer me again," Sam said. Dean grabbed him another.

"I'm going for a run, can you keep an eye on her?" he asked. Dean nodded. Sam disappeared down the hall, returning in his running gear and carrying an empty beer bottle.

His phone began to vibrate.

He pulled it from his shorts, face lighting up. "Jody" he mouthed to Dean.

"Hey Jody, what's up?" he said brightly. Dean was staring at him, anticipation evident on his face.

"What's up is that we got that evil sonnovabitch, that's what's up, my tall friend. Tagged him on a license renewal. We got him, Sam. Everything – full address, place of employment, the whole schpiel," she said excitedly.

Sam let out a long breath and gave Dean a thumb up. He watched his brother punch the air and yell "Yesssss!."

Sam closed his eyes. Here it was. They would have him within a day, maybe two.

"Damn Jody, you are the Queen, a Goddess, our Inspiration. You have no idea," Sam said, finally able to relax a bit. He grabbed a pen and began to write information in his neat handwriting on the paper Dean had handed him.

"Thanks so much, Jody. Really… yeah, I'll get back to you about that… thanks again," he said, hanging up.

He looked at his brother and high fived him, eyes dark and jaw tight. "We got him Dean. Let's go get that fucker," he said grimly.

Dean nodded, and then started jumping around the room doing his happy dance. He was gonna get to gank a monster! Always made him happy. Sam had to laugh. Finally.

He ran 12 miles, easy. He began to plan methodically every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing Supernatural. Very excited to bring you the conclusion of this particular story with Krissy's and the boys. And hey, please go check out my friend Hailstorm3's page – we are co writing a crossover called "My Reality" – it's about a girl named Libby. The boys find her barely alive with a Djinn feeding off her. Good stuff ensues! But right now…

 **Krissy's Monster Part 3 Chapter 2:**

Krissy heard them before she saw them. They were whisper-fighting over by her dresser, over God knows what. She heard her drawers opening and closing in a fury. She stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. Just that fast they were sitting in front of her, side by side, eyeing her. They were her brothers, but shit – still – kinda creepy! She opened her mouth to call them creepers.

Nothing came. _(What the fuck? OMG my throat. Did someone cut it? From the INSIDE? Oh…. I remember)._

Sam held out her Hello Kitty mug with a pink straw in it. She smiled, then winced, reaching back to touch her throbbing head.

"Don't, Tink. Here, sit up and take these and drink this," he said softly. _(Take these, drink this….grrrr)._ But she sat up and took "these" and drank "this" until her mug was empty. She held it out for more.

Sam took it and looked at Dean.

She looked at them both. _(What? What's up? What's going on?)_.

"I'll get you some ice in a few. First we need to talk to you. But you have to stay calm, okay? I mean, try to," he said.

She nodded furiously at them both with irritation. _(Just get on with it Sammy!)_

Dean smiled at her. "We got him. We got that fucker and now we're going to get him," he said with steel eyes. The smile was on his face, but it never came near his eyes. It was an incredible sight. There were no crinkly Dean-lines that popped out at the corners. Nope. These eyes meant business. Downright scary.

She went back and forth between the two. Looking. Taking it in. Sam nodded his head. His eyes were dark clouds of a gathering shitstorm. Oh, she understood. _(Oh. My. God. Yes)._

Krissy had a hundred questions and she couldn't talk! _(Fuck. Fuck this. I call bullshit on this, God. I NEED my voice. I need to talk to my brothers. Why did these things always happen to her? A small voice echoed back to her in reply: "Because you're a Winchesterrrrrrr…)._

She curled her hands up against her throat and tried her best. There was nothing. Tears of frustration began spilling over her cheeks and she grabbed her mug from Sam and readied to pitch it across the room. Sam marveled at her speed. She had that mug before he even knew she was reaching for it. Just like he taught her.

He snatched it back from her uplifted hand and gave her a warning face. "No time for tantrums this morning, Pixie. We already packed for you. We're on our way out the door," he told her.

She went into silent overload, but being unable to speak, it only made her look comical. Her brothers were not professional lip readers, but they definitely made out the words "fuck", "fucking", and "fucked." Dean snorted and Sam grinned. She got right up in their faces and mouthed the words "FUCKING CALL CAS!"

Dean laughed. "Okay, okay, calm your ass down – you look ridiculous, by the way," he added. She heard Sam call out to Cas, and the sound she so desperately wanted to hear filled her ears. Wings.

"Sam. Dean. Krissy," he greeted. "Why did you call me?"

Krissy began aggressively gesturing to her throat and head. Cas looked at her, clearly not understanding. He looked to Sam.

"Has she lost her mind?" he asked seriously.

Dimples popped out on Sam's face at that question - he had asked himself that many times since they adopted her. During hysterics, theatrics, tantrums, girly times of the month, anger… _(Jury's still out on that one, Cas. Aren't most teenage girls a little out of their minds?)._ Clearing his throat he quickly explained, finishing with "… appreciate you healing her throat and head so we can go nail this monster."

"I would love nothing more than to do that," Cas said with a relieved grin. He placed his two fingers on her forehead, and she launched herself at him, hugging him with gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Cas," she said over and over.

Cas awkwardly patted her on her now-healed head, smiling as he did so. He continued awkwardly holding her as he spoke. "You're a good girl, Krissy. Now go with your brothers, stay strong and stay safe." She gave him one last squeeze.

Krissy thought he was talking to her, but Cas was looking over her head at Sam and Dean, speaking to them. They both nodded to him in agreement.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Krissy could barely contain herself in the back seat of Baby. She was fidgeting, twisting, shaking her legs, and speed-talking back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"Fill me in. What's the latest? Where is he EXACTLY? Do you have an address because I want to memorize it right now. I'm wondering how I should kill him… I'm thinking I will…"

"Pix. That's enough," Sam said. "Stop."

She eyed him incredulously. And she was furious. "STOP? Oh, sorry, bro, am I annoying you? I should STOP because it's… what? Giving you and Dean a headache? It's only the thing I've been waiting for SINCE THE DAY IT HAPPENED! Well, I'm so fucking sorry that FINALLY getting the payback I deserve is so fucking annoying to you two fuc…"

Sam turned around and gave her a Sam look. "Watch it, Tink. That's one."

"Oh my God I can't believe you're doing the counting thing to me right now! What's wrong with you guys? Aren't you with me? You're supposed to be on MY SIDE! Sam – why?" she asked fiercely.

He reached out with his enormously long arm and put his hand under her chin. He looked very serious, and it scared her.

"We ARE on your side, always. Gus, never, would we **ever** not be. But you're not thinking like a hunter right now, you're thinking like a victim," he said with a sad look. "I can't afford for you to have that mindset going into this. It's too dangerous."

Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Sammy's right, kid. You have to pull it in or sit it out. No way are we letting him slip though because your head isn't where it needs to be. And we get it…"

Krissy sat with Sam's hand on her face now, big thumbs wiping away the tears that just defied her and slid down her face regardless of how hard she fought them.

"Please, guys. Please don't make me sit it out. I'll be better. I AM better. I can do this, no – I HAVE to do this. I'll follow whatever lead you want. I won't fuck it up. I'll keep my head in the game and I'll think like a hunter. Please. Sam," she looked at him with a mixture of fear, love, and desperation.

Sam took his hand and wiped it down the front of Gus' face, a gesture he had been doing for years with her. It always made her smile for some reason. It only took him a second to do it because his hand was so large and her face was so small, but every time, she would smile.

"I won't keep you out of this, Pixie. Not after everything you've gone through and how hard you've worked. Just wanted you to know that you have to close that other stuff off for now. I know it's hard. I've had to do it, and so has Dean. But this is your **life** we're talking about, so there's nothing I won't do to protect it, even from yourself, ya got me?"

She sat there and looked into his face, giving him that stupid smile. "Okay, I get it. Sorry, Dean. I'm sorry Sammy," she said, looking down.

"Kid, we just wanna make sure this asshole gets what's his. You know we won't keep you from it. Just focus for us, okay?" Dean said.

Her head came back up, free of tears. "Yes, focused, I can do that. Of course I can. Okay. So, can you guys please fill me in now? That is, if you think I have myself straight."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Sam began speaking to her about everything she wanted to know. God she loved her brothers, and she loved Jodi Mills for finally finding him for them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They were in a small part of Nebraska on the other side of Lincoln. Dusk had come and gone, and still they waited, watching. The small house showed no signs of movement either inside or out, but they were taking no chances. This would be their one opportunity and they were not going to waste it by behaving over-zealous. Patience was the key now. Time was on their side. It was excruciating.

Finally, toward 1am, they slowly moved. Having checked for video cameras and finding none, they avoided the light thrown to the driveway by the porch light. Dean was followed by Sam and Krissy, side by side. Sam kept his arm across the front of Gus, nervous she might bolt ahead and spoil their surprise. He wasn't angry at her for that – he just knew her. And he knew how badly he himself wanted to bolt ahead, so he kept his arm across her and she kept her mouth shut about it. She had agreed to do this their way, and she would not go against her word to her brothers. Sam caught her biting at her cuticles and shook his head at her _(Really Pixie? Bloody fingers? NOW?)_. She dropped them to her side, instead, pulling out the knife she kept in the thigh holster attached to her right leg. She imagined carving his heart out. She smiled over at Sammy and it creeped him the fuck out. It was a dark mirror reflection of his Gus, it was the killer in her that was created on that night so many months ago, when he finally got off his ass and went to check on her. It was the killer he was responsible in part for creating. It was the killer in him AND the killer in her. He smiled a tight smile back to her as the crept through the house and down the basement stairs to the strong smell of ammonia and formaldehyde. They quickly moved as they hit the last step, canvassing the area for a sign of her monster.

Empty.

"FUUUCK!" Dean yelled. "He's fucking gone."

"God damn," Sammy muttered.

"Quiet!" Gus hissed.

They turned to her.

"NOT gone – OUT. Out to catch his prize. Quick, we need to stash ourselves. We need to change the plan," she breathed out.

A/N: Conclusion coming up next Chapter! Thanks to all of you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - CONCLUSION

**A/N: I own nothing Supernatural. Here we go! Remember to check out "My Reality", a story I'm co-writing with Hailstorm3. You can find it on her page. Thanks!**

 **Krissy's Monster, Part 3, Chapter 3: CONCLUSION:**

Krissy was in her zone. She looked at her brothers and laid out her plan, quickly.

"Here's what I know is gonna happen, because I know him. Soon he will bring someone back here. He may literally be dragging her by her hair. We will want to intervene but we won't. He may tie her up, use duct tape. She may be already hurt and bleeding. She probably will be bleeding, from the head. We have to ignore that for now. I'll take care of her after," she said.

Dean and Sam shared a look. _(HUH? When did she shift over to hunter? Holy shit she's amazing!)_

"After WHAT, exactly?" Dean asked.

"After I kill him," she stated.

"Gus, maybe you should let us…" Sam started.

"No, Sammy… I want you to back me up. Please. I know what I'm doing. I will neutralize him and send him to hell, and then you two can take the body and make sure he never comes back, okay? Then I will get the girl out of here."

"I'm not leaving you alone here" Sam said, looking down at her and putting his hand on her head.

"Okay, Sam… then you can stay, watch me, back me up if I need it. But I need to do this. I have to. It has to be me. You guys, you don't know… please let it be me," she pleaded.

"We back you up, no questions if it starts going bad for you," Dean said with his eyes on fire.

"Yes, you back me. You have me. But if I do everything you two have taught me I won't need backup. I'll just need my brothers after. Because I'm stowing my emotions right now – you're right. No time for that now. But I'm afraid…," she said with a look cast downward.

Sam got it. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. _(God, she's too small. She's too small to do this. I won't let him hurt her. If I see him touch her I'll kill him on the spot and worry about Gus later.)_

"I'll have you after," he said knowingly. He had seen her fall apart. HE had fallen apart himself. So had Dean. But falling apart always came after the kill. After the experience.

She looked solemnly at the two. _(God, they look scared – for ME. I know they'll kill him if I don't do it first. I know they want to. I love them. I love them because they're giving me this chance, and I'm not gonna fuck it up.)_

"Listen, guys… there's things you may hear from me when I take him down. Things I, I…. didn't tell you. Private things. Just don't freak out. He did terrible things to me and I didn't need to tell you all the details. I'm warning you now," she whispered.

"It's okay, Tink. Do what you have to. Say what you have to. Let's just get this job done," Sam said to her, taking note to make sure she gets alone time with Jody during their counseling. She had to have someone to tell it to, and if it wasn't him, by God he would make sure she had someone to tell it to. They waited together, side by side for him to make his appearance. It was 2:15am.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Footfalls above their heads at 2:50am. Slamming. Violent sounds mixed with violent shouting. Sam couldn't help but tense, knowing how close they were. Knowing this was it – and he was hearing sounds very similar to what Gus had gone through. Dean was stone. Krissy was crouched down, like a leopard. Her ear turned to the sound of the basement door opening. Still unable to see, she patiently waited for him to come into her line of sight.

She heard him, heard his voice. She remained perfectly still, not even moving when she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. Dean's hand fell to her other shoulder as well, a silent show of love and support. Her eyes bore straight ahead, watching and waiting.

He came down the stairs, dragging an unconscious, raven-haired girl behind him. Krissy's eyes twitched as the girl's body was pulled down the stairs without care, hitting each step heavily with whatever part of her body was twisted on the way down.

He reached the basement floor and continued dragging her to the side of the room, toward a support beam. Krissy knew what came next. Blood flowed down the girl's face as her head flopped forward like a rag doll. He grabbed her roughly by the back of her hair, pulling her head upright to reveal a swollen, bruised eye and more blood coming from her nose and split lip. Gus felt Sam's hand tighten on her shoulder _(Oh God Pixie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you like we are for this stranger.)._ She chanced a brief look up to him and gave him a weak smile. _(It's okay, Sammy, really. I'm with you guys now, and I'm okay.)._ She steadied herself and looked back at her monster.

"Oh – you'll be awake soon, and then you'll know pain like never before in your life. Virgins are my favorite!" he spat in her unconscious face."

He began to tie her arms above her head, looping the rope in intricate detail, and then bringing it to her legs in a diagonal cross. From her ankles he brought the rope back up to her waist, making sure her shirt was up and over the rope. He didn't want anything getting in the way of his easy access. He tied her waist tightly, finishing where he began above her head. There. She was like a perfectly tied present he gave to himself. He went for his roll of duct tape and tore a small piece off, placing it across her mouth with a slap. She was still unconscious. He began to worry he had used too much to knock her out.

Quickly pushing that thought from his mind, he busied himself about the basement, setting up a table and laying out his various instruments of torture. Silver gleamed under the florescent lighting, razor sharp scalpels and other items he hand-made for his own enjoyment. He looked back over his shoulder and leered at the girl. Dean watched this sight unfold, feeling heat crawl up his chest to his face. The girl couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. He wanted him so badly. _(God dammit, I should be the one killing him. I don't want my Krissy anywhere near him and his table. I want her safely tucked behind me, behind Sam. The minute he moves against her, he's mine for the taking.)._

He walked over to her, squatting to rip open her shirt and reveal a simple white bra with a small pink flower in the middle. He tore off the flower and put it in his pocket for later. To keep with the other treasures he had collected. He stood – decisions, decisions, so many ideas and nowhere to start until she wakes. He turned to get some water to pour on her, oh God, yes. Water would make her so wet and cold down here. He loved it when their lips turned blue.

He had no time to register the pain. His arm was twisted behind his back and he heard an audible crack as his elbow was pushed through his arm in the wrong direction. A foot hit the back of his knee and he was on the floor, with another foot on his throat. _(This was not my plan! This was not my plan at all! What the fuck was going on?)_

The foot continued to press, cutting off his breathing. He clawed at it with his good arm. A hand grabbed that arm and pulled it up over his head until it tore out of its socket. He screamed in pain, helpless to do anything but kick. His ankle was lifted and a foot kicked into his knee, sending it to the back of his leg and breaking into three pieces. His other leg shook violently from the attack. _(Not my plan! Unacceptable! Who is doing this to me? Who is ruining my fun? Oh fuck it huuuurts!)._

His other leg was taken and pulled diagonally as he felt a foot crush into his hipbone, breaking it and rendering him immobile. He began to pass out. He was falling…he was…

…choking…water….drowning….his eyes few open to see a small dark haired girl. Two men were standing behind her.

"Fucking do something!" he screamed at them. "She's crazy! Grab her and I'll give you the other girl! You can have them both!" he begged. "I need a doctor," he pleaded.

Krissy bent down and looked into his face.

"Aren't so scary now, are you asshole? Not so scary now that I'm untied and YOU'RE the one on the floor, ready for ME to torture. First I need something to stuff into your mouth. Do you still have that rag that you came on that you used on me?" she spat.

Sam and Dean stood like statues. They did not show anything but dominance. Protection. Guardians. They were fucking gladiators.

She tapped her chin in mock-thought. "Oh, wait. I remember now, the rag came later. After you made me scream. And scream. And scream." With every "scream" she brought her fist down on his face, blackening his eyes. Blood burst from his nose and streamed down his cheek back to his ears. She smiled at him. She looked at him, helpless, and just savored the moment. Nothing mattered right now. Not the thoughts that came tearing through her mind of the things he did to her, and not the girl behind her that he planned to do the same things to. All that mattered was now. She had her brothers behind her, and her blood ran hot as she placed her hands around his neck.

"This is for me, you fucker. This is for torturing me. This is for raping me. Sodomizing me. Making me do things I didn't even know people did. This is for the one's before me, you god damn monster. This is for making me scream. This is for making me hate myself. This is for making me give up. This is for the flashbacks. I GAVE UP YOU FUCKER!" she screamed in his face.

And then Sam was there, holding her from behind. She could smell his Sam-smell… "Pixie, he's dead. He can't hurt anyone any more thanks to you," he said with his chin on her shoulder. He shifted to the right of her and looked into her eyes. "GUS," he said louder. He began to peel her fingers off of his neck, one at a time. He noticed that her cuticles were bloody. Of course they were.

Dean heard the girl behind them softly moan. "Come on Sam, she's waking up," he said quickly. "Snap to it, we gotta finish this job,"

"Tink, come on, let go of him. Dean and I need to get rid of this body and you have a girl to untie behind you. Let's go, honey," he said firmly.

Krissy jolted and pulled her hands back. Her monster lay on the floor beneath her, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She had choked the life out of him to the point that his tongue was actually lolling to the side. She nodded to Sam and looked to Dean and did the same. Sam pulled her to her feet _(Oh God I'm so tired. Come on Winchester, don't pass out. Stay strong. Show them you can follow all the way through. Show them who you are. Who you have become.)_ She swayed a bit and Sam steadied her, giving her a look. _(You okay Gus?You need me to finish this?)_

She regained her strength and looked at her brothers. She raised her foot and brought it down, kicking it to the side of the man on the floor. "Now you're going to hell you motherfucker. You'll like it there. LOTS of screaming," she said. Her brothers reached for his broken body, ready to make sure he never came back. Krissy walked over to the girl and wrapped her jacket around her, trying to stave off shock. She began cutting the ropes, speaking directly to her, reassuring her that nobody was going to hurt her. That everything would be alright. She was safe now and he was never going to hurt anyone again.

The young girl wondered why tears were streaming down her rescuers face with every word she said. Tears were streaming and she didn't even seem to be aware of it.

"… and my brothers and I will take you to the hospital and you can call your family. My brothers are really nice – you'll like them. We can sit in the back together, how does that sound?" the girl with the pixie hair asked her with tears shining in her eyes. She saw a tall man with longish hair kneel next to her and throw an arm around her.

"You guys wanna get outta here?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

"Let's go," Krissy said, helping the girl to her feet. She didn't ask Sam what they did with his body. She knew they took care of it. She knew they loved every minute of it, too, because keeping her safe was their number one priority. She let Sam take her by the hand and lead them up the stairs to the daylight.

THE END

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. There will be other stories with Krissy in them… so this is the end AND the beginning!**


End file.
